poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown
A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary There's big trouble going at CHS as Eggman's newest robot, Egg-Sorcerer takes control of the minds of human females as hypnotized slaves, It's up to Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Atticus, Sonic, Sora, Rigby, Gmerl, Penny and they're friends to stop Egg-Sorcerer once and for all, but also a surprise appearance of the Dark Warrior. Plot Penny and Starlight's 2 on 1 Training It begin with Robbie, Starlight, Penny, RobotBoy and RobotGirl started training. Then, Coloratura aka Rara paid a visit to some old friends. Dr. Eggman's new robot/The beginning of his new evil plan At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot were working on a new robot. The reunion of Harmony Force/Getting ready for Camp Soon, Twilight and her friends are starting a reunion of Harmony Force. Later that day, Sunset went towards Robbie's room and sees him asleep. When Robbie woke up, She explained that everyone's taking a camping trip and invited him. At the Camp Site/Luna remembers her childhood At last, They've reached Camp Everfree. Just then, Vice Principal Luna was starting to remember her camping trip with her sister in her childhood. Egg-Sorcerer makes his move/Hypnotizing his first victim From inside the forest, Egg-Sorcerer appears by his magic looking for his first victum. Then, Fluttershy came to look around. Suddenly, Egg-Sorcerer uses his staff to cast a mind controlling spell on her. Hypnotized Fluttershy fights Robbie and the Boys Meanwhile, Robbie and the boys were enjoying they're time at the river. Just then, Fluttershy got Hypnotized by Egg-Sorcerer and was commanded to take down the Rangers. The Fight Continues/A Strange Retreat/Tori's investigation Soon, Robbie fought against the Mind Controlled Fluttershy one on one. As Robbie couldn't hurt her, He had to call the team for retreat. At the Wind Ninja Academy, Tori was beginning to wonder about the dangers in Camp Everfree. So, She gathered Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Marah and Kapri for the investigation party. The Cross Fusion Team appears/Wanda tells Tommy Turnbull and his friends join the camp And then, The Cross Fusion Team along with the Ninja Power Rangers came to help Robbie and the others. Soon, Wanda tells Tommy Turnbull and his friends to join the others at Camp Everfree. Another victim under a spell/Eggman's sweet victory But then, Dean Cadance was the next victim falling under Egg-Sorcerer's spell. With Flurry Heart crying, Cam took her to safety. Dr. Eggman on the other hand smirked with triumph for his sweet victory. Waking the Girls up/Telling the others what happen to the girls/Robin and the girls in trouble In the Hidden Room, Robbie, Shane, Lan Hikari and the boys woke up Robin and the girls and warned them about Egg-Sorcerer. Soon, Cam tell the others about what happen to the girls when Egg-Sorcerer cast a spell on them. Then, He explained that his staff was the reason. Meeting Palutena at the Base/How to stop Egg-Sorcerer At the Base, The Rangers meets Palutena and Sensei Kanoi Watanabe who was summoned by Pit. Then, They told them how to stop Egg-Sorcerer from casting them to a deep sleep. Digit's new gadget/Saving the girls of Data Squad/Robbie's Big Plan Soon, Digit has his new gadget called the Anti-Hypno Beam. And from that point on, Just then, Robbie had a plan that will put a stop to Egg-Sorcerer's spell for good. Playing with Flurry Heart/Penny's idea to break the spell And so, Penny, Marah and Kapri started playing with Flurry Heart just before they were summons by Cam to get ready to stop Egg-Sorcerer. Just then, Penny had an idea how to break the spell. Coloratura volunteered to help/Digit and Widget save Dean Cadence/Saving the Data Squad Girls From that moment, Coloratura was unhypnotized and volunteered to help them out with Robbie and Penny's plan to stop Egg-Sorcerer. As they excepted her help, Sensei Kanoi and Cam bestowed the Sun Data Squad Morpher. As the mission begins, Digit and Widget have to use their Anti-Hypno Beam to save Dean Cadance for a test, She was free as well and Flurry Heart back in her arms. With Cam distracting the Egg Pawns, Gmerl used his Cyclone Duel-Blade as a force field and Sonic use the Anti-Hypno Beam to save the Data Squad girls from Egg-Sorcerer's mind control. A rescue for all the girls/The Data Squad/Ninja Storm Tag-Team Fight/The Dark Warrior appears As the Data Squad, Cross Fusion Team and Ninja Storm Rangers and the Tag-Team started their team effort, They had a score to settle with Egg-Sorcerer with a little help from Penny and Rara as the new Aqua and Sun Data Squad Rangers, However, The Dark Warrior appears witnessing the Data Squad Rangers fighting the Egg Pawns as the fight was on. The Spell is broken/Penny and Rara's Battle with Egg-Sorcerer And then, The Spell is broken on account of out Penny broke Egg-Sorcerer's staff. Soon, She and Rara begins their battle against him. The Tag-Team came to the rescue/Receiving new weapons/D.N.A Ranger morphing As they were back to normal, Celestia, Luna and Cadance took everyone to safety. As Penny and Rara continues their battle with Egg-Sorcerer, They received their own weapons, The Data Goggles and the Sun Spear. But then, Robbie and his four friends got their D.N.A Ranger Modes and they will morphed into Red Rangers by its replica. Bringing down Egg-Sorcerer/Bigger and Badder again/Initiating the Megazords Finally, Egg-Sorcerer was destroyed. But not for long, Orbot fired the magna beam and made him bigger. Just as the Data Squad Rangers and Ninja Storm Rangers gathered their Zord, Penny and Rara has their own Zords, The Aqua Submarine Zord and the Sun Griffin Zord. Soon, the Cyber Delta Megazord was combined with the Aqua Submarine Zord and the Platinum Warrior Megazord combined with the Sun Griffin Zord, Thus creating the Cyber Aqua Megazord and the Platinum Angel Megazord. As for Karone, Rigby, Marina and Kelly, They formed their own Megazord called, The Crimson Guardian Megazord. Then, The Ninja Rangers joined in as they combined into the Hurricane Megazord combining with the Mammothzord into the Hurricane Ultrazord. Egg-Sorcerer defeated/The day is saved again With every amount of each Megazord attack, Egg-Sorcerer was destroyed once again. As for Dr. Eggman, He was upset that he lost on account of new Power Rangers and Megazord combinations. Welcoming Rara/Robbie's big surprise about more Power Rangers Back at the Command Center, Rara was welcomed to the Data Squad Team. Then, Robbie and his friends gave thanks to Sensei Kanoi, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Marah and Kapri for their help as they return to Blue Bay Harbor. Later, Robbie was surprised to that every now and then, The Ranger Team keeps growing. Rangers Other Rangers Rival Rangers Ninja Rangers D.N.A. Red Ranger Mode Heroes Cross Fusion Team Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Motherboard, Wanda, Scanner, Dr Marbles & Fluff *Inspector Gadget *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Brain *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe Civilians *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Minty, Moon Dancer, Wysteria & Sky Wishes *Flurry Heart *Diamond & Silver Spoon *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Cameos *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Mrs. Anna Twombly *Youngmee, Sue and Jasper *Kevin, Jonny, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy and Rolf Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Songs #Music in the Treetops Trivia *It marks the first appearance of the Dark Warrior and full appearance of Penny as the Aqua Data Squad Ranger and Coloratura as the Sun Data Squad Ranger. *The Data Squad Rangers will Team up with Ninja Storm Rangers and the Cross Fusion Team. Transcript *A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad